


Conditioning

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, Post-Series, Shameless Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde sets out to prove to Heero that everyone is ticklish, even him.





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 25th Kinktober prompt: tickling (1xH).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Conditioning** by luvsanime02

########

“I’m not ticklish.”

Hilde stops. Actually stops what she’s doing in order to stare down at Heero incredulously. It doesn’t matter that she’s currently riding his cock, some things need to be addressed right away. Like that ridiculous statement.

Heero stares back up at her in frustration. Hilde smirks in response and rolls her hips just to watch Heero’s reaction. “Of course you are,” she says firmly.

Hilde then raises herself up a little, before slowly sinking back down onto Heero’s cock. She does that a few more times, until Heero moans and grabs her hips. “Stop teasing,” he says. “Some people aren’t ticklish.”

Blowing a stray piece of hair away from her forehead, Hilde gives him another disbelieving look. “No, they’re not,” she says flatly. “Some people have been conditioned not to react,” and she very pointedly thrusts down harder just then, emphasizing who she means, “but when they’re relaxed and trust someone, then they have ticklish spots just like everyone else.”

Heero gives her a skeptical look in response, that quickly turns into one filled with pleasure when Hilde changes the pace, riding him faster. “You can think anything you want as long as you keep doing that,” he says, which isn’t him conceding the point, and Hilde huffs, slowing down again and leaning over Heero, changing the angle. 

That’s a good spot, so she focuses on riding Heero’s cock for a few minutes, shifting her hips just a little bit more, and yes, there. That’s just perfect.

She hasn’t forgotten about their argument, though, and Hilde focuses on Heero again thoughtfully. His head’s thrown back against the pillow, and he’s holding her waist steady, letting her control their movements, and he looks so damn beautiful right now.

Softly, Hilde places her hands on Heero’s chest. She flicks a nipple idly, and then runs her fingers up and down his stomach. The trick is going to be Heero not anticipating her plan beforehand.

“You feel so good, Heero,” she says, moaning. “I love fucking your cock.” This has the advantage of distracting him  _ and _ being true, and Hilde lets herself just enjoy the pleasurable sensations running through her for another few minutes.

Eventually, though, she refocuses on the task at hand, and smooths her hands over Heero’s chest and along his sides some more. Hilde waits for the perfect timing, just as she’s sinking back down onto his cock, and then she lightly tickles Heero’s armpits.

Heero twitches and wheezes out half a chuckle before he stops and glares up at Hilde, his cheeks red with embarrassment. She smiles down at him triumphantly. “Told you so,” she says, and does it again, and then Heero grabs her hands to stop her from tickling him more and rolls them over, and then they’re both much too busy chasing their orgasms to tease each other.

After they’ve both finished, Hilde turns her head to the side and reaches out a hand to gently trace along Heero’s soft lips. “You have such a pretty smile,” she says honestly.

Heero stares back, blinks, and then blushes again. It’s so cute. “So do you,” he says, and then surprises Hilde by reaching out and tickling her side. 

Hilde shrieks out a laugh, and Heero pulls her closer, looking at her fondly. She rests her head against his chest and contemplates how much more often that they’ve both been smiling lately. Hilde thinks that this is a very good change. It sure feels like it is, and that’s enough for her.


End file.
